


Malleable

by geekinlikeaboss



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Aged Up, Genderbending, Other, lance - Freeform, lance is a bottom, science is magic, space science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-03 23:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12157167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekinlikeaboss/pseuds/geekinlikeaboss
Summary: all characters are aged up.





	Malleable

He had been unconscious for most of it, and really he was grateful for that much. Nobody would want to be awake for whatever it was they'd done. But there was a sense of displacement that Lance couldn't quite put his finger on, a kind of disequilibrium that made him feel like he wasn't quite right. Everyone noticed it too, but bless them, they thought it was for an entirely different reason. After all, it wasn't every day you got captured by renegade scientists using illegal genetic experimentation to alter the DNA structure of sentient persons. So yeah, maybe it was understandable that he'd be a little down, maybe not at his most social point right now. The team had given him his space, but at the same time everyone wanted to make sure he knew they were there for him if he needed it. 

Which he did.

Or didn't. 

He wasn't exactly sure yet! This wasn't exactly the easiest thing for him to handle right now! 

Lance stood in front of the mirror, breathed out an exhausted sigh, and winced gingerly as he removed the bindings beneath his shirt. These new and unfamiliar additions carried their own weight both literally and figuratively. On one hand, Lance was big enough to admit he was fascinated on a personal level with the prospect of play with his own breasts. They were small but stunning, fitting neatly in his palms as he fondled them briefly. On the other, he had severely underestimated the sensitivity to literally everything in existence and the fact that no matter what he did, they felt uncomfortable sticking out of his chest like this. 

He wondered off hand if Pidge ever had these issues. But what was he gonna do? Go talk to them about it? Hell no! No way! Bad enough he was having to contend with this himself! Pidge wasn't always entirely comfortable with their own body all the time. Lance didn't wanna put those issues off on someone else.

Still, as he showered and squealed at trying to wash this very easily stimulated new body, it was becoming more apparent that someone would have to find out sooner or later. He'd already managed to dodge a date with Hunk and one with Keith thus far. They were the sweetest things, figuring he wanted some time to cope after their daring rescue and didn't press him for more than what he was willing to offer.

But sooner or later, they were going to wonder what was going on with their boyfriend. Especially when he was minus the boy parts at the moment. At least he hoped this was for the moment. The prospect of it being permanent was not particularly thrilling. 

“Okay...alright.” Lance backed up, looking at himself in the mirror. “You're just gonna have to confront this problem head on...by talking to Pidge.” Which would mean playing the avoidance game the entire way through the ship. He picked up another very loose t-shirt and pants and slid the door open, peeking around the corners and darting down the hall fast as his legs could take him.

He was quickly coming to the conclusion that bouncing breasts were VERY uncomfortable! But what was he gonna do? Ask Allura for a bra? She had to be at least a D cup and he was sporting B's if he was lucky! He narrowly managed to avoid Coran, and he had to do some quick dodging to keep out of Hunk's line of sight, but eventually he made it through to Pidge's room and knocked on the door.

The passage slid open and the bespectacled person opened up. “Oh! Lance, it's good to see you. How are you feeling...”

“Help me!” He squeaked, lifting his shirt to show off the pointed, awkward rack. 

Five minuets later he was sitting in a chair with a dozen different nodes all over his body as Pidge typed furiously on the screen. “So?”

“So what?”

“So...what are these?”

Pidge rounded in the swivel chair, eyebrows arched with clear derision. “They're breasts. I thought you at least had a passing familiarity with those. 

Lance went pink about the cheeks and grumbled something. “I wanna know how to get rid of them.”

“Ouh. Well...that part might be a bit more complicated. I'm not a biologist and I'm defiantly not a genetic engineer. We might find ourselves hard pressed to find someone who had the knowledge and expertise to reverse this.” Pidge sighed, quite put out by this. 

“So what do I do in the meantime?” Lance tried not to feel like he was gonna cry.

“Well...uh...I'm not sure but I'm assuming they did a total overhaul? Yeah? Okay so then, you're gonna need to take care of the body you've got for now. Do you know if they started giving you hormones? If so then you're going to have some other issues...”

“No! I mean yes obviously thats important stuff but...what about the guys?”

“What about them, Pidge asked, clearly not really seeing the difficulty here. 

“Pidge, what do I do about Hunk and Keith? Huh? What do I do? I'm already dodging them on our usual date nights. I can't keep this from them forever. What if they find out? Huh? What do I do? What can I do? How do I tell them? What do I tell them?”

“Well...it's my experience that the truth works best.” 

“Pthhhbt. Shows what you know.”

“Lance, Hunk is bi. And Keith is flexible. And they both care about you very deeply. It isn't exactly putting a lot of faith in your partner to lie to them about something at the point in time when you clearly need their support the most.”

Lance went pink about the cheeks and neck, grumbling about how someone who'd never had a date could know anything about relationships. 

“Suit yourself, but nothing stays secret around here for long. Sooner or later, they're gonna discover whats been going on and then they'll just be hurt you kept it from them.”

Lance groaned and covered his eyes, squeezing his thighs together before grabbing the communicator. “Hunk? Hey is Keith there with you? Okay can you guys meet me in the gym? I got something I need to tell you?”

 

~~~~

“Does it...I'm sorry! I mean I don't wanna be rude. But...do they hurt?” 

Lance felt a weight lift off his shoulders and Keith touched his back gently, offering a little bit of support to him in the steady manner he had. “Not really. I mean they're super sensitive. And heavy. And I can't sleep quite right and they get sweaty underneath and they bounce everytime I walk...”

“In other words, they're breasts.” Hunk observed and sat down across from him. “What about...well everything else? Did they hurt you at all? Is it...is this permanent?”

“Pidge did some research and they don't think so. At the very least they took samples of my hormone levels and even in the last few hours my testosterone has lifted a little bit. So maybe over time...” Lance squirmed a bit, feeling insecure. “I'm...I'm really sorry. Thats why I've been avoiding you guys. I was worried you wouldn't want anything to do with me while I'm stuck like this...”

“You should be sorry.” Keith offered him gently. “We care about you Lance. Even whenasomething doesn't hurt, we do want to know that you're okay. We want to help you feel okay.” Keith kissed his cheek and caressed up the back of his neck, smiling as their boyfriend purred. “We don't wanna do anything you're uncomfortable with. And we don't have to do anything at all.”

“But you're still our Lance. And we'd get awful lonely.” Hunk smiled and sat down next to him. 

Lance felt tears well up in his eyes as two sets of arms snuggled up around him, helping rub and caress softly, but not trying to push beneath the clothing. Which come to think of it...well was it SO bad that he wanted to take this body for test drive before he lost it? After all, how many guys got the privilege of learning how the opposite sex felt during fun times? Why waste it? He leaned into Keith's touch and crooked his head down, kissing the man warmly before pushing a hand to Hunk's hips. “Maybe...if you guys don't mind. Maybe we could have a little bit of fun with this while it lasts?”

Hunk laughed in a deep, throaty voice. “Only if you feel safe.” He put his hand on lance's thigh and caressed up, enjoying the way the soft flesh ripples for him. Lance nodded and offered him a kiss which was neatly and happily accepted. Keith smiled and began to suck down on their boyfriends throat, leaving little pink marks behind as a sign of his presence. 

Clothing fell to the side, discarded on the floor as they wriggled about on the couch, trying to find a way to share this unique experience with one another. Lance groaned as Hunk pulled him onto his lap and spread those shapely thighs open, all three trying to take a better look at this pretty new fold. 

“So, if it's new, does that mean...?” Keith asked before he touched the outside with a cautious finger. Lance's noise was decidedly high and mewling as this shockingly new sensation tickled through his nerve endings. 

“I guess it would huh?” Lance leaned back and felt Hunk's large, full hands cup under the breasts, squeezing them experimentally. “Uh...on that note...I don't...I'm not sure if I'm ready to uh take that plunge? I mean what if I can get pregnant? We don't have condoms in the middle of space.” 

“We can manage. We won't push for anything you don't want done.” Keith swore and dipped his fingers down again, letting them slip up against the outer folds just for the joy of watching them swerve against the new sensation. He saw Lance's breath hitch when he met with the tight little nub at the top as it shuddered responsively. “Do you like that?”

“F-feels kinda weird. But not in a bad way. Just a bit different from...you know....ahhhaa!” Lance shuddered as Hunk's thumb grazed in gleeful manipulation over his nipples. “Ouh! Oh wow! Wow it uh...it's more sensitive when someone else does it!”

“I hope so. I kinda wanna play with them. Is that okay, Lance? Can I squeeze em a bit? I promise to be careful.” His full sized companion began to slide his tongue over the paladin's neck before squeezing the dark nipple firmly and pinching down. 

“Houuuuh!” Lance bucked up with pure instinct, pushing his chest out into Hunk's strong hands. This was good! Strong and a bit more intense than he expected. But still quite wonderful to be on the receiving end of! “Can...can you tug it a bit? Roll it between your fing OUH!” Lance squealed as Hunk listened, played with both simultaneously and pulling them taunt. As he played with them, Lance gulped to see Keith's sweet leer and feel those fingers rub their rough, calloused texture over his clit. Now that was something that combined awkward and tickling in the best of all possible ways! There was an awkward moment as Keith's fingers first glided past it. Lance made a sound that shouldn't be allowed by decent folk and didn't care, even when Keith and Hunk started to tease him gently.

“He's really taking to this huh?” Keith laughed and pushed the tip of his fingers up, flicking the clit with rough, sure movements till lance had started to pant. 

“Well can you blame him? I mean it's been a few days since our Lance got back to us. Now thats much too long to leave some one waiting.”Hunk nuzzled his shoulder and found the clavicle, teasing his tongue over it. “We should be taking care of one another, shouldn't we?” 

“No arguments here. How bout you Lance?”

Lance's response was a gurgling, happy groan as Hunk's hands touched up against his nipples, making slow, careful circles around them. It was like somebody found the main wire to his brain! His eyes flashed and he whined in a high tone, utterly given over to this new pleasure. Hunk took it as a positive and began to tug and pinch, playing with them as he helped shift them down on the couch in a more comfortable position. Lance felt exposed to them, but safe. The look in their eyes was a gentle acceptance of the situation and perhaps a bit of taboo excitement to realize they could all provide one another with comfort. 

“We're gonna take this slow okay?” Keith's voice in his ear was encouraging, his fingers pushing down against the pretty folds. “You tell me if you need things to stop.”

Another little swirl of his fingers and Lance moaned, spreading his legs wider to allow the man unrestricted access. “I...I wanna.” he promised, watching the fine wrist move up and down, making all the tension bubble down through his muscles and into his pelvis. It wasn't so terribly unlike a cock, but far more intense! Another silky touch and he groaned hotly, nodding to feel Keith's touch begin to press at his entry. 

“Is inside okay?”

Lance blushed. He wasn't sure why, but somehow it was more frightening to think of fingers inside the warm passage of his cunt, even though he'd had both their cocks up his ass at one time or another. Something about it just seemed inherently easier to hurt. Besides, the equipment was new. Did that mean he was a virgin? Wasn't that going to hurt? “C-can we be really careful?” he asked, looking up with those big soft puppy dog eyes. 

“We can be as careful as you need. I'm only asking.” Keith wasn't a big talker, but he was good at being intuitive when it came to lovemaking. He lifted his hand and smiled at the slickness glistening in the dim lighting. “Good to know this feels alright.”

“B-better than alright!” Lance promised and felt Hunk start to kiss him all over. “Ouh! Yeah! Yeah that feels good! Oh wow!” He looked down. While his tits had fit comfortably in Keith's hands, Hunk's overpowered them, cupping Lance's chest. It was intimidating, but so very hot! Matter of fact this whole thing was fantastic. He felt languidly erotic as they moved his body, teased him up, pushed fingers deep inside and began to search for the spot that would help him relax. He could feel Hunk's cock up against his back and see the outline of Keith's in the tight trousers. Some things didn't change. The sight of their erections still made him feel powerfully attractive. 

It was amazing how easily they worked together, coordinating their attacks like they were sitting in the Lions. Maybe even better! Lance crooned to their movements, emphatically reassuring them of how much he adored this just through the noises and undulations he could make. When Keith's fingers breached, he let the first stretch ache before leaning into it, accepting the warmth that flushed up inside his body. “Ouh! Huuuuh!”

“There's our Lance.” Hunk grunted, pulling his cock from it's restraint and stroking it in time with Lance's happy panting. They were being so grascious about this, trying to ensure he didn't feel pressured to use this new body in ways he might not want. Keith's fingers crooked up and Lance bleated out in a single, triumphant note of bliss as the g-spot was finally hit and he began to buck earnestly into this.

“Oh-ho! Look at this. Thats a good Lance.” Keith kissed his belly, tucking his thumb into the neat little divot of the clit and moving both in a sure rhythm. He smiled to see their friend's eyes roll back, his teeth bared as he accepted the new pressure. “How does it feel?”

“Uhmmm! I...uh?” Lance tried to find the right words but at the moment, thinking was not a high priority! “Guh-good! Real good!” he licked his lips and slipped a hand behind his back, stroking Hunk's thick, rounded cock and imagining it pushing up inside of him. It would ache, but hell maybe it would be worth it! “Like...fuck! Real damn good!”

“Huuugh. Ouh shit yes. Lance sweetie that feels so nice. Take it easy, yeah, nice and slow.” Hunk growled, pushing a hand and absently rubbing one of the tits to keep a hand busy. “Lance baby that feels so nice.”

Keith began to palm himself, aroused by this strange exploration. His own cock might not be as large as Hunk's, but the long curse to it gave it an elegant, arched appearance. He slid a hand up and down, somehow it all synced up, a coordination between the three of them that seemed to meet with the slow, needy pace of the air. “Haaa! Ouh yeah. I-I wanna be in you so bad.” Keith promised, and pushed his cock up against the outside. He turned red as his prick sunk in to the wet folds and he stroked himself along them, remembering Lance's insistence that they not move inside yet. 

“Wow.” Lance peered down, enchanted by the strange way this turned him on. “That...that looks so nice and wet. Ouh crap Keith baby that looks hot!” 

“You like it?” He grinned in that sweet, cheeky way he had. “You like watching me fuck myself on those cute pussy lips?”

Lance squealed and his smile broke wide and giddy. “Yeah! Ouh yeah! Huuh! K-keith! Keith rub the head on my clit. Ouh!” Hunk had reached down to spread the mouth, letting Keith work freely to create the grinding friction. Lance felt his clit swelling, engorging. What would...was he...? “It...I...I think I'm gonna...ouh shitfuck I think I'm...!” He arched up, Hunk holding his hips, Keith refusing to relent. “I-I I I!” 

His brain shut down. His body took over and everything from the navel to the knees went berserk! Hunk was laughing, thrilling at this sight. Keith was grunting, clearly chasing his own orgasmic high. Lance began to whimper and mewl, almost sobbing from the strange intensity of the female orgasm! His mind melted into a delightfully gooey state and the tension in his thighs clenched almost painfully hard. Everything pushed and Lance felt a trickle of fluid down his legs. “Nyyyyhghhhlefuck!” 

“I swear one of these days I'm gonna record the sounds you make.” Keith teased, following Lance's body back down and continuing his slow fucking motions. He grunted and leaned forward, kissing his friend deeply before spilling his cum all over the lean belly, the white jizz showing off beautifully. 

Lance turned a bit and gripped Hunk's cock with a stronger hand, rolling his wrist around it, wriggling his ass as his other hand dipped into Keith's cum. He scooped up a dollop and licked it off before flicking his tongue out, playing with the Hunk's slit. 

The poor man turned bright pink and gave a sheepish grin before nodding, putting his hand on the back of hiss lovers head. “Like that. Is that okay?”

“Yeah it is.” Keith lay on Lance's back, nuzzling his as he watched the cock slowly vanish into the man's lips. It didn't take long. By the time he had the head worked in, Hunk leaned his head back and made a low bellowing sound. Lance's eyes widened and he slurped up the rich, salty heat, turning back around to push it into Keith's waiting lips just for show. 

Hunk laughed and scooped them up easily. “You guys spoil me.” he teased and grabbed a blanket, letting them lay on his belly as they cuddled in an exhausted pile. 

~~~

“So...it's not permanent?”

“Apparently not. From what we've decoded of the experiments data, DNA restructuring was intended for espionage and covert operations. It was meant to be applied to their operatives so that their gender could be changed, they would be unknown, and then, once they returned, the effects would eventually deteriorate so that they could resume their normal lives.” Pidge adjusted their glasses and smiled, clearly quite pleased with what they had discovered. “I'm sorry it was done to you, but the information you managed to snag before rescue really is phenomenal! The potential is astonishing and if we take our time...”

“Okay but, I won't be like this forever? Just checking cause as much fun as this is...” Lance held Keith and Hunk's hands, still nervous. 

“Relax. You're gonna be just fine. Six weeks, maybe eight. It shouldn't even hurt, though you might have to deal with some of the side effects here and there. We'll do everything we can to help you through it Allura and Coran are already working on a few medications to help alleviate some of the soreness and such from when your body starts going through rapid changes.”

“And until then!” Hunk interrupted, picking up Keith and Lance easily and plopping one over each shoulder and heading off to the nearest private bedroom.“We can have some fun of our own!”


End file.
